


Blue Light, Green

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Cameron Black Whump, M/M, One True Pairing, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Jonathan left. Cameron found him. This is part of the Codex series. AU Part 2.





	Blue Light, Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018'. All I am is a fan.

Cameron Black has searched the world over at least once looking for his twin brother Jonathan. 

Has been successful in his endeavors? Of course not. But it happened to land him in  San Marino so it is not all doom & gloom.

He has been here for the good part of a week just waiting for his brother or the Mystery Woman to slip up.

So far no dice but it is bound to happen he is sure of that. This time he is hot on their trail.

Today had been an easy day. The most he had done was go grocery shopping for some fruit, a bag of chips, milk and a carton of eggs. 

Just as he finishes paying for his food he spots what he had a first assumed it was his reflection in the mirror only to realize that it really wasn't and he is literally the closest he has been able to get near Jonathan in a long time.

And he wants to fight him. He has a plan. One which is ruined thirty seconds later when Jonathan happens to look his way.

It's instantaneous. From the moment he grabs his shit to the minute he is out the door.

Fast as lightning he goes careful with his bags because he does not want to come back here later on if it isn't necessary.

"Wait! Johnny c'mon."

Screaming Jonathan's name as he is running Cameron continues without a for himself he  runs down the busy streets.

Narrowly avoiding cars, busy pedestrians as best as he can only to bump into a few of them because they just would not move.

And he barely escapes death because he was hit.

For a moment he thought "oh shit, man down" but that had been a false alarm. 

He takes a step feeling super confident that he can just walk it off then upset because his food is ruined only to stop Jonathan's quickly fading form and he has a sharp pain in his lower ribs.

Seriously hoping that they are sprained and not broken.

That would just suck.

A good thing too timing wise because the commotion mixed with the sound of shocked gasps, the scene of skewed items with Cameron clearly on the ground caused Jonathan to make a U-turn towards him looking petrified once he is close enough to actually see blood.

"Someone call an ambulance." Jonathan looks at his phone, scared to touch him for an instant before getting over it and checking him over for further injury.

His phone is dead. He looks at the lady who ran over Cameron because his dumbass was running around after him like a headless chicken. With no regard of others with him inconsiderate ass.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" He asks in passible Italian and she nods offering her cell phone after having dialled for an ambulance herself.

Jonathan silently thanking her while cursing his luck and brother as he weighs his options and the potential consequences.

"I will just take him myself. Thanks." He hands her some money only to find that some people are taking out their smartphones whilst others are already recording at having realized just who they are.

Damn it. Fuck him.

Okay he just has to make like Houdini and disappear along with Cam because his brother is knocked out cold.

He bends over Cameron happy to find that his brother still has his deck of cardscon him.

All he has to do now is create a distraction grand enough to distract the crowd and it will be a piece of cake.

Making sure that he doesn't lose Cam's cards of ditches Cam himself is a different story.

* * *

 

Cameron woke up to the world being way too bright even though the blinds covered most of the moonlight.

It still managed to hurt his eyes.

He thinks he is high or on some serious stuff because the world is spinning one moment then almost painfully alive with vibrant colors and noise.

Blinking rapidly he looks around the room to see Jonathan sleeping soundly as he leans against him with his face clearly out of commission for the time being.

Cameron is so happy to see him alive and maybe it is the drugs kicking in but he runs his fingers through Jonathan's soft hair like a cat before drifting back off himself unsure if this is a dream.

Jonathan wakes up from his slumber a handful of hours later honestly surprised by how refreshed he feels.

He looks at the clock on the wall then his eyes dart to the hospital bed relieved to see that his brother is still sleeping and he recalls yesterday's event. 

The doctor on call had told him that a full recovery would be two to four weeks.

That gives him more than enough time to disappear and lose himself but he finds that he wants to stay a little longer.

* * *

 

"Hey princess, how are you feeling?"

Jonathan takes a bite of his sandwich as he asks. Wordlessly offering him a bite but all he gets in return is a confused and sad look.

"Cam, you good buddy?" He wonders if he should give a nurse the heads-up that his brother is awake but he holds off on it.

"I'm sorry that I failed you Johnny. That I couldn't get you exonerated quickly enough. That you became my shadow and was forced to remain there until it, I became unbearable."

Cameron uses the remote control to adjust the bed settings and sits himself up thinking it a horrible idea once he has achieved it. 

He doesn't want to see the look of confirmation on Jonathan's eyes so he stares at his own hands.

Just noticing now that he has cuts and scrapes all over himself.

Had the accident involved a blender?

"You aren't unbearable, you idiot and I'm not tired of you. I just wanted to get away from it all for a while."

Jonathan reaches out to touch him withdrawing his hand when Cameron hisses in pain.

And that is Johnny's cue to get the nurse because the sedative they gave his brother is wearing off quickly.

"I just wanted you to escape with me." Cameron meets his gaze now. Looking at him accusingly, heartbroken even.

"Cam you wouldn't believe it, I found what I was looking for. The Rockefeller treasure was located in Maldives of all places."

Jonathan pulls out his phone.

Having asked one of the doctors to let him borrow his charger overnight he was able to turn it on and show Cameron the pictures he took.

"M.W. and I split the money. I thought of betraying her and did a few times. She got me good but after a while we hit it off."

 Cameron looks at the pictures then stares at Jonathan openly. He looks like he got a good tan and a haircut, nice if slightly rumpled clothes.

He is doing good, just fine without him and Cameron feels proud all the while his heart is breaking a little more.

All his life he has been holding Jonathan back from his potential.

He's such an ass-hat.

"And we soon realized that we work great together. She split a while ago though. I was just here enjoying myself. Sorry. About everything Cameron."

Jonathan bends a little, edging closer to his brother because Cameron is not looking at him any more. 

"I would have done the same."

"No you wouldn't have. I betrayed you and I'm sorry Cam."

A minute or two pass before either of them speak and Cameron reaches out to touch his face gently with his fingers before he moves closer to kiss his cheek.

Wincing at the sharp pain due to movement. Then leaning back against the mattress as he says.

"I really missed you Johnny."

It's barely a graze of the lips before he is pulling away and Jonathan takes the opportunity to kiss him back this time fully and on the mouth.

It takes both of their breaths away.

"I missed you more Cam."


End file.
